


Ziemes Funus

by Anonymous



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aliens had invaded, and Madison was one of the few survivors.
Relationships: Madison Russell/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Ziemes Funus

**Author's Note:**

> Just something weird my brain cooked up.

Earth had been invaded by aliens, who sought their life giving water. Most of humanity had been wiped out, completely overtaken by the Ziemes. They had somehow gotten a hold of Godzilla’s DNA, using it to make their own Kaiju. SpaceGodzilla had descended, and after a fierce fight Godzilla had been defeated by his space clone.

Madison couldn’t believe it, they had survived Monster Zero, only to be defeated 3 months later by aliens? It had come out of nowhere, the aliens looking exactly like them, even their clothes were similar. Few humans remained, for reasons unknown, at least to her.

She didn’t even know if her dad was alive, she had been locked up since she was captured. She had been approached by a Zieme, looking like a normal 15 year old, when he shot something at her with his hands. She remembered feeling woozy, then nothing.

Honestly her holding cell wasn’t bad, it was like having her own average bedroom. In any other circumstance, it would have been cozy. She heard the door open, looking up to see the Zieme that captured her.

“Hello, my name is Zeke. Unfortunately, you would not be able to understand my true name, so my human name is Zeke.” He said, seeming completely calm, despite the fact he had kidnapped her. He was acting like he did nothing wrong!

“What are you doing? Why are you doing this?” Madison asked, near hysterics. She didn’t understand why this was happening, what was even the point in letting a select few humans live? Zeke sighed, before sitting down next to her. She would have moved away, but it felt like something was keeping her from moving.

“I suppose I do owe you an explanation. We Ziemes lack the ability to feel pleasure from those of the same race. So in addition to the water, we came to Earth to select human females to keep for ourselves. Most Ziemes don’t care for pleasure, but there are those like me who desire it. I have chosen you to be my female human partner.” Zeke said seriously.

That was why she was here? To be used as some sort of sex slave? She’d rather be dead than have to go through something like that! It was like Zeke could read her mind, because he looked at her with sadness.

“To imagine you dead is a great tragedy, you will come to love and embrace your role soon enough.” He said, reaching over to caress her cheek. She winced, but otherwise couldn’t move. He leaned over to kiss her, and it was like someone else was controlling her body, causing her to kiss back. She felt something enter her mouth, and she swallowed it against her will. He leaned back, leaving Madison gasping.

“What… was that?” Madison asked, still panting. Her body was starting to feel a little weird, was it suddenly hotter in here?

“Just a little something to help the process proceed smoothly.” Zeke whispered in her ear, hands grabbing at her body. She moaned, despite not wanting this, she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his hands touching her inappropriately.

“It brings me pleasure to hear you enjoy my touch so much.” He whispered from behind her. When did he get there? She felt him slide his hand down her pants, rubbing her pussy. He stuck his fingers in her.

“Ahn!” She moaned, feeling him finger fuck her cunt. It just felt so good, she was so close to cumming! She felt him pinch her nipple, and the mix of pain and pleasure pushed her over the edge.

“Suck them.” He demanded, placing his fingers in front of her mouth. She complied, sucking on his fingers like a lollipop. She groaned, practically being finger fucked in the mouth. She couldn’t think clearly, it was all too much.

“Alright, let’s move on to the finale.” The finale? She felt him lay her down on her back, spreading her legs. He sat in front of her, and what seemed like tentacles came from his back. Was this real?

“I’ll be filling all your holes now.” She saw some of the tentacles move towards her, causing her eyes to widen in fear. Wasn’t this too much? Was he trying to break her?

“I’ll rebuild you. Unfortunately it will hurt, but not for long.” She felt her mouth opening, allowing one of the tentacles to enter it. She felt them in her ass and pussy, nearly causing her to pass out.

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, she moaned loudly around the tentacle cock in her mouth. It hurt, but it also felt so good! She started bucking her hip, wanting to feel more of Zeke. The shame was disappearing, being replaced by arousal and want. She noticed two tentacles, one for each of her ears.

“This is the final part. You will be completed soon.” He said, forcing his tentacles in her ears. She nearly came, the pleasure somehow increasing. She could feel her brain being fucked, and it felt so amazing! She had to cum, why couldn’t she cum?!

“You’ll get to cum soon enough.” Zeke said, apparently stopping her from cumming. Damn him, she couldn’t take it anymore. She was crying from the pleasure. Finally it happened, sweet release.

“Mmmmmm!” Eyes rolling, she passed out, having the biggest orgasm of her life. The tentacles kept fucking her, until Zeke finally came inside her body.

Zeke sighed, pulling his extra appendages back into himself. That had been incredible! The rest of his race had no idea what they were missing out on.

He laid with her, snuggling up to her. He was looking forward to their future together, now that they were bonded. She would definitely enjoy his home world when he took her there for a visit. He wanted his parents to meet her at some point.

The next day he woke up, feeling Madison nestled into his side. He quite liked her name, it was a beautiful human name. He noticed her waking up, looking a little dazed before smiling at him. He had been waiting to see her smile, it was much more beautiful then he imagined,

“Hi.” She whispered sleepily, leaning in to kiss him. Looked like last night had been a success. He had essentially rewritten her brain, making her more inclined to be with him.

“Hello.” He responded, pulling away from her to smile happily. Madison liked his smile, it was very cute and genuine. Last night had been amazing for her, she couldn’t remember the last time she had ever felt like that.

Madison made sure to get dressed for the day, before leaving her room with Zeke. She held his hand, wanting to be by his side all the time. He was just so nice, she felt safe with him.

She had completely forgotten about her dad, nothing else mattered besides Zeke. She was going to be with him, forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say, hope you enjoyed?


End file.
